Pocket Frogs Wiki:Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship is the process by which the Pocket Frogs community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. About RfA The community grants administrator status to trusted users, so nominees should have been on Pocket Frogs long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. Administrators are held to high standards of conduct because other editors often turn to them for help and advice. ; Nomination standards :The only official prerequisite for adminship is to have an account, have a basic level of trust from other editors, and the ability to show the community how the user will use administrator tools. ; Decision process :Any user may nominate another user with an account. Self-nominations are also permitted. If you are unsure about nominating yourself for adminship, you may wish to speak with one of the other first, so as to get an idea of what the community might think of your request. Nominations will remain posted until a bureaucrat reviews the discussion to see whether there is a consensus for promotion. The purpose of this time is for users to give their opinions, ask questions, and make comments. :If your nomination fails, please wait a reasonable period of time before renominating yourself or accepting another nomination. Some candidates have tried again and succeeded within a month, but many editors prefer several months before reapplying. ;Expressing opinions :Any Pocket Frogs member is welcome to comment. The candidate may respond to the comments of others. Certain comments may be discounted if there are suspicions of fraud, such as contributions from very new editors. Please explain your opinion by including a short explanation of your reasoning. Your input will carry more weight if it is accompanied by supporting evidence. :To add a comment, just edit the page, Always be respectful towards others in your comments. You may wish to review arguments to avoid in adminship discussions. ;Formatting responses :Generally a comment should begin with a summarized position in bold. Admin comments will not be taken as having more weight than non-admins, but a nomination is unlikely to succeed if more admins oppose than support. :Examples of responses (only guidelines): ::Neutral or Undecided - I have not formed a definitive opinion for or against the candidate, but... ::Support - A great contributor who would make a great admin! ::Oppose - Who is this guy again? He hasn't done enough for Pocket Frogs to get my support. Nominating Nominations must be accepted by the user in question. If you wish to nominate a user, contact them first before making the nomination page. If they accept, create the nomination and ask them to sign their acceptance. To nominate either yourself or another user for adminship, add a new level 3 section underneath the Nominations section. Nominations Archives * Archive 1 * Archive 2